


Distractions

by Notasmuch



Series: Distractions!Verse [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is hot when he thinks he's dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Bob is ashamed of himself. He is, really. They are in the middle of the kitchen in broad daylight and Patrick seems to be honestly angry, shouting at him not to be a passive-aggressive asshole and just say what's on his mind so Patrick can punch him in the face and have it over with. Which, Bob doesn't think is as much incentive as Patrick believes it to be.

And, true, five minutes ago Bob actually was pissed off and passive-aggressive. Now he's mostly horny though. It's kinda embarrassing because Patrick is making a valid point here, he should pay attention. Or argue back. Not get hard.

It's also not like Patrick's never yelled at him before. It always got Bob _interested_ , but this is on a whole new level. Wow, Patrick _will_ punch him.

Bob's eyes keep slipping down to stare at Patrick's lips and then back up to his eyes and he's not sure which he's supposed to look at because neither is helping and by the time Patrick wraps his fist in Bob's shirt, like he's actually gonna do some damage, all Bob wants is to kiss him and maybe fuck him on the counter.

He thinks about that while Patrick growls words at him and at one point Patrick must notice something because he just stops. Stops talking and growling and poking Bob in the chest meaningfully.

"Oh my god. Is this turning you on?" He steps back and flails his hands staring at Bob's crotch. Bob feels himself blushing but doesn't look away.

"You have _issues_ , Bryar."

Bob agrees. He steps into Patrick's space and yeah, Patrick is still angry, he's red in the face and his hair is messed up and his eyes seem to be sparkling.

He leans down and kisses him, feels Patrick kiss back automatically before he comes to his senses and tries to bite him, but Bob just walks him back to the counter and rubs against him, once, but with months of experience and Patrick moans into his mouth.

The kiss is sharp and graceless, more teeth than lips and by the time Patrick grabs a fistful of Bob's hair Bob is already kissing his way down Patrick's neck. Much safer.

"The fuck. You were being an asshole. Why..." Patrick moans when Bob nips at his ear and Bob feels it all the way down to his cock. Patrick's sex voice is his favorite song. "Stupid fucking why were you..."

There's a tug at Bob's hair and he lifts his head just enough to say, "You left wet towels on the floor," before he starts pulling Patrick's shirt up.

It's noon and there's too much sun in the kitchen. It makes Patrick look somehow pale and fragile. He's all skinny now and Bob is still not sure how he feels about it, except for the fact that Patrick is much more willing to let him take his clothes of in the middle of the day which is always a good thing.

It would also leave Bob feeling like the big spoon, something he would love, because he never claimed to have completely disowned his cavemen brethren, if only Patrick was into cuddling at all. Which he wasn't. As he is reminded when Patrick just unzips Bob's jeans and pulls his dick out not very carefully at all.

"Patrick," he warns.

"Sorry, sorry." Patrick's hand on his cock is apologetic, gentle and too soft and Patrick's head is turned in a way that Bob knows is hiding his smirk.

"You total fucking asshole."

"You love me."

Bob makes a noise. It's pretty short and breathy but he has faith in Patrick's ability to translate it into "yes, I love you, you filthy slob."

He pushes his hand into Patrick's jeans, jerks him off through his boxers until his arm gets a burn where it's rubbing against the denim and Patrick is cursing at him and biting his shoulder through the shirt.

"Let go of my dick," Bob says.

Patrick looks at him curiously but does it, and then wraps those same fingers in Bob's hair again. Bob doesn't roll his eyes.

He unbuttons his own jeans where Patrick couldn't be bothered to, and slides down to his knees to do the same for Patrick.

He tugs jeans and boxers down and presses his face into Patrick's groin. Patrick has a love/hate relationship with Bob's beard and this is where the love part kicks in. Patrick shouts, surprised, and then squirms and arches like he isn't sure if he wants to escape or rub himself raw on Bob's face.

Bob smiles and soothes Patrick's balls and cock with his tongue. It has Patrick murmuring stupid stuff and Bob looks up, to see his face.

It's a whole other kind of red and messed up now and Bob kind of wants to ask him to yell at him about being a passive aggressive asshole some more but stuff like that is probably something they should talk about first so he stores it for some other time and chokes on Patrick's dick instead.

They've been doing this for a while now, long enough that Bob knows what Patrick likes, how he reacts. Long enough that Patrick knows he doesn't have to hold back. He's gripping Bob's hair with one hand and the counter with the other and he starts fucking Bob's mouth almost slowly, like he's judging the depth and angle all over again.

Bob sighs and scoots closer, sucks hard the next time Patrick pulls out _carefully_ and then with a sharp pull on his hair, Patrick adjusts Bob's head the way he wants it and starts fucking for real.

The slide and the taste and the broken off breathing make Bob's head spin and his cock hard and he does what he can, closes his eyes and grabs Patrick's calves so he doesn't just fall over and he starts sucking every time Patrick is pulling out which forces these breathy little moans out of Patrick like he can't help it, and makes him fuck back in even harder.

But Bob's cock starts pulsing with Patrick's every push and he has to do something about it. He starts jerking off in Patrick's rhythm and there's a moan above him, which means Patrick is watching. Bob wants to look up but he's afraid he'd lose momentum if he opens his eyes so he just keeps on sucking and breathing and concentrates on the sounds Patrick and his cock in Bob's mouth are making.

Patrick doesn't warn that he's going to come, he doesn't have to. Bob knows the signs and he takes a few deep breaths when he can and then Patrick pushes in and stays there while Bob swallows, his nose pressed against skin and hair and all he can smell and taste is Patrick. He strokes himself harder while his breath is still cut off and comes all over his jeans the second Patrick pulls out, leaving a last stripe on Bob's tongue and lip.

"Fuck, you shouldn't, shouldn't encourage behavior like that," Patrick says.

"Mmm." Bob is leaning his head on Patrick's thigh and he can feel clumsy fingers petting his hair. He smiles into the sweaty skin.

"On the other hand, this might be a good time to let you know I still didn't take the garbage out."


End file.
